


Find the Quiet

by PassingInTheNight



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassingInTheNight/pseuds/PassingInTheNight
Summary: They hold each other's gaze for moments at a time. In those moments, they find peace.





	Find the Quiet

It's like he could only find peace in the silence now. One day his life was jolted by two shots through a silencer and it seemed like life just wouldn't be quiet anymore. It was talking and convincing people to join his crusade and then of the gunshots they fired and received. Even in his sleep he listened involuntarily to the absence of his happiness.

When he saw her the first time, when she was older and aware of what was to come, she didn't meet him in the quiet. Her demons had already left and she didn't need to look to the silence to find solace.

It was outside the burning Hindenburg that he saw a glimpse of what was to come. She was as lost as he was in that moment and when he caught her eye there was a momentary stillness where the white noise of tragedy no longer consumed him. It made him look at what he was really doing and what he saw wasn't pretty. 

He couldn't afford to sway from his plan. So to swallow any doubts he had, he started talking and explaining and convincing himself as he tried to convince her that what he was doing was necessary. 

Every time he saw her as they jumped through time, he kept himself talking and her arguing so that they wouldn't have as many opportunities to just look at each other. Because when that happened his convictions began to fade and his only interest became standing there in the presence of the calm they created.

As she began to see the validity of his goals, despite his means of achieving them, he convinced himself it was okay to take those moments. To see her and forget that he had done so much wrong, so much wrong to her and to history. 

It started happening more. He would glance up to find her gaze and let himself just look in her eyes. It wasn't so much that time slowed or stopped in these moments. It was that the silence became his place to rest, to step away from all his heartache and the noise. The incessant noise of fighting and family dying and betrayals and blood. It all stopped. 

Like they were both underwater. The water was clear and light shone down through, illuminating their little world. They would have to surface eventually and the quiet would leave them, but for now she would look him in the eye and not feel the weight of a world gone bad on her shoulders. 

A little smile played over his face and she looked through fragmented light to a man she couldn't understand. All she really knew was that with every moment they decided to forgo speaking, they took a step closer. It wasn't really a physical step and it wasn't even necessarily a step towards each other, but more a step in the same direction. 

She reminds herself of all the differences between them and how he's brought violence and struggle to her life, but they were together in this calm. So she smiles back to him and no longer feels like she needs to hold her breath. 

They both hurt. They have both killed, one more than the other. They both have lost family that time seems persistent on keeping gone. Glances, decades apart in a never ending timeline, don't end any sort of suffering. They aren't serene moments to forget their problems. It hurts to look past what they're facing.

But it gives them a reprieve from it all. Life is momentarily quiet as they look to each other and they'll take what they can.

So as they feel the time to look away and resume their lives nearing, he slowly extends his arm through the water and reaches for her hand. She takes it and they promise to meet here again someday. Here in the silence they hope to not need in the timeless future.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off the Sound of Silence song (the Nouela version). I know my tenses are all over the place and this is probably too flowering for whatever's between Flynn and Lucy, but this is just how I write so I guess that's how it'll be. Also, this couple really is a trash ship for me. I was rewatching episodes and realizing that he treats her really poorly a lot of the time, so I just want y'all to know I'm aware of that despite writing this. If you got this far, thanks for reading.


End file.
